Paranatural: TheSeeingSpirit
by OkiNikazu
Summary: What happens when a new girl moves to Mayview, and just happen to be crashing at the Corner Store? And what's this girl's secret? Does she even know her own dang secret? AND WHY THE HELL IS HER "DAD" SO AWESOMELY INSANE? So many questions...READ ON TO FIND OUT DEM ANSWERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Original "Paranatural" story is by Zack Morrison. This is just my fan fic of it OwO**

* * *

**{Chap 1}  
**

I've always been able to see things most people can't. Let it be the smallest detail in a painting, or the biggest thing in town that is to much in people's faces, that they don't notice it. I wouldn't be surprised if I started seeing ghosts! But when I got to Mayview, I did NOT expect to see what I saw...

A middle aged guy running in and out a corner store, playing with the mechanical doors... 

_'Well...'_ I thought to myself, looking at the sign of the store. _'This is the place...' _

"Umm..." I said, walking up to the guy. He had glasses and shaggy brown hair pulled into a small ponytail. "Hi?"

The man stopped what he was doing, turned to me, and gasped. Then he LITERALLY ran up to me, and hug attacked me.

"A COSTUMER!" He exclaimed.

"...Not exactly," I said with a small chuckled. The man un-hugged me, and looked me up and down. My dark brown hair was died blue at the bottom, and was cut off a bit below my shoulders. I was wearing a black tee-shirt that said "Demon Child" in a dark blue font in the front, and a light blue jean jacket. I had on long baggy black pants, and gym shoes.

"Oh!" He said, realizing who I was. "You must be Kaz!"

"Yup!" I said proudly. "And I'm guessing you're the guy who's supposedly supposed to by my dad for the time being?"

"That's me!" The man said, ruffling my hair. "Wait till Max and Zoey meet you!"

"Max and Zoey?" I asked. He gasped (again), grabbed my wrist, and pulled me into the store.

"KIDDDDDDSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" He yelled. "COME DOWN HERE~!"

_'I didn't know the guy had kids...' _I said to myself. Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs, and I turned to see.

The first person I saw was a small girl in a green clown shirt. She had brown orange hair that was sticking up. Behind her came a boy who looked about my age. He had a brown haired buzz-cut, and was wearing a hat.

"It's the middle of the night!" The small girl, who I was guessing was Zoey, complained.

"Yes!" The pony-tail man agreed. "BUT! I have someone who I want you to meet!" He turned to me, and gave me jazz hands.

"Hi," I said, kinda waving my hand at the two new people I just met.

"Hi..." The boy, who I was guessing was Max, replied.

"Who's she?" Zoey asked.

"Let me explain," The man said. "This is Kaz. Me and her dad are tight, and he had to go on a trip for his work. Her mom, sadly, isn't around anymore. So since she couldn't go with her dad, I AGREED ON LETTING HER STAY WITH USSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Anyways since she's gonna be living with us for a while now, I've instructed her to call me dad, and-"

"_Instructed_," I couldn't help but laugh a bit at this. He was right about 'instructed', though. He literally complained over the phone when I said I wasn't going to call him Dad, until he finally convinced me too.

"And," He continued. "I want you three to all treat each other like siblings!" He turned to Max, and dramatically pointed at him. "SHE SHALL BE SLEEPING IN YOUR ROOM."

"What!?" Max asked. "Why not Zoey's?!"

"TWO REASONS!" Dad yelled. "ONE- Zoey's room isn't big enough for a second bed, unlike yours. TWO- You both need to become good friends, since you'll be going to the same school and classes and suchhhhhhhhhhh. SO LIVING IN THE SAME ROOM IS A GOOD WAY TO BOND!" He started skipping all over the place like an idiot.

I glanced at Max, who was facepalming.

"Please excuse my Father's idioticness," He sighed.

Zoey sidestepped to my side, and whispered in my ear; "Try not to get annoyed by Max, but be warned- he's always talking to himself in his room."

"ZOEY!" Max snapped. "I'm not always talking to myself!"

"Then who are you talking to?" Zoey asked. "It's not like you have friends to call."

"I DO have friends!" Max replied.

"Now now," Father insisted. "No fighting!"

"Fine," The siblings huffed, turning away from each other.

"Now, off to bed!" Dad said.

"Did you already put a second bed in Max's room?" I asked.

"Yep!" Dad nodded.

"When!?" Max asked.

And then, in the most serious tone ever, Dad responded; "While you were sleeping..."

"THAT'S NOT CREEPY AT ALL!" Max yelled.

"Nightttttt Kidssssssss," Dad said, skipping away. Zoey rubbed her eye and walked to her room, and Max turned to me.

"Well, come on," He said, walking up the stairs. I shrugged and followed him.

_'What an interesting first impression on the people I'll be living with,' _I chuckled.

* * *

**END OF CHAP ONEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.  
**

**I'll try to make other chapters a bit longer OwO**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	2. Chap 2 hey look! An 8-eyed cat!

**{Chap 2} **

_'So,'_ I thought to myself, plopping down on my bed. _'Mom's gone and Dad's going away on a business trip. I guess that's the story we're going with this time.' _I slipped off my jean jacket and kicked off my shoes while putting on a long shirt over what I was already wearing. _'At least this time it's a normal and believable story. Much better than last time. That one was so c-'  
_

My thoughts were NONCHALANTLY interrupted as a hurdling pillow whacking into my face, knocking me off me bed.

"Oi!" I yelled, hopping up. "What was that for!?"

"I was talking to ya!" Max said, jumping onto his bed.

"PSHHHHHHHH totally knew that," I chuckled nervously, laying back down on my bed.

"Sure you did," He sighed. "Anyways, I was saying get some sleep, cuz tomorrow when you go to school you might have to run away from a certain blonde haired maniac."

"What?" I asked.

"You'll see," He said, turning off the light. "G'night."

"Night..."

**{3am} **

My eyes slowly opened, and I looked around. I couldn't really see anything, since it was so dark.

_'Might as well go to the bathroom while I'm up...' _I thought to myself, sitting up in bed. I stretched and looked at the edge of my bed, and practically fell off.

There, where the edge of my bed was supposed to be, was a giant smile with glinting teeth, and large round black eyes, crawling towards me.

"WHATTHEHELLWFIUHFUHFUIE," I yelled while chucking a pillow at the face.

The lights turned on, and I my head whipped around to see why.

"Kaz?" Max asked, moving his hand away from the lamp. I glanced back at the edge of my bed, but the monster was gone. I turned back to Max, and gave him a nervous smile.

"Sorry...must've been a nightmare or something," I said.

_'No way that was a freaking nightmare!' _I thought to myself. _'It was WAY to real...' _

"Ok..." He said oddly. "G'night then..."

"Night..." I said, laying back down as he turned the lights off again.

_'Just what WAS that thing?' _

**{Morning} **

"KAZ. HURRY UP AND GET DOWN HERE SO WE CAN GO ALREADY!" Max yelled from downstairs.

"Ughhhhhhh," I groaned, rolling of my bed. I tiredly threw off my long shirt, and slipped my jean jacket on over my "Demon Child" tee shirt, leaving the jacket unbuttoned. Staying on the ground, I shoved my feet into my shoes, and crawled out of the room. I reached the edge of the stairs, and instead of getting up off the ground like I was planning, I tripped over my own feet and tumbled down the stairs.

"Nice entrance," Max chuckled, standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh shut up," I sighed, getting up.

"MORNING KAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!" Dad yelled from the opposite side of the shop.

"MORNING DADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" I yelled back to him.

"Oh joy, another loud voice in them morning," Max sighed. "I figured Dad would be the only one screaming at this time of day..."

"Heh," I chuckled. "Anyways, shall we go?"

"Yeah," Max said, walking out the door, followed by me. We started walking towards the school, and I was looking around.

Mayview seemed like a peaceful place. Some mountains in the distance, a nice lake area, kids playing around outside. The sun shined brightly, and I turned to look up into the sky.

_'Since when was the sky Black? And... squiggly...' _My eyes widened as I noticed what I was looking at, WASN'T the sky. It looked like a giant eel, flying in the sky all peacefully nonchalant like.

_'Alright,' _I said to myself. _'I'm going insane. IT'S OFFICIAL.' _

"Kaz!" Max said, shaking my arm.

"Huh?" I asked, looking away from the weird eel thing and looking at him.

"You sure do zone out a lot," He stated. "Don't cha."

"Yeah," I chuckled. I looked behind my new friend, and noticed a cat laying down on the ground. I smiled at it, until it sat up, showing me it's face.

A cat. With 8 eyes. On each side of it's head.

"WHATTHEHECKAMILOOKINGAT!?" I yelled, throwing a small rock at the c_at_.

"What are you talking about!?" Max asked, looking at where I threw the rock.

"The cat thing!" I said.

"What cat thing?" He asked.

"THAT," I pointed at the mutant cat, and he followed my gaze. I could see his eyes widen, and he turned back to me.

"You see the 8-eyed cat?" He asked.

"No Max," I said sarcastically. "I just decided to imagine a cat in that exact spot, and decided to throw a rock at it. YES I SEE THE 8-EYED CAT."

"Woah," He said. "Another person who can see what we can."

"What are you even talking about!?" I ask.

"Follow me," He ordered.

"I ALREADY AM!" I reminded him. Ignoring me, Max grabbed my wrist and started running towards the school.

5 minutes passed, and the school came into view. It wasn't just the school though, I also saw a frizzy blonde haired girl with pink sunglasses. When SHE noticed ME, she totally smiled, ran up to me, grabbed my other wrist, and pulled me in the opposite direction.

"We let _him _get away last time, but now we have a second chance!" The girl giggled.

"Umm...Max?" I called out.

"What," He said, still walking to the school.

"Yeah, I'm kinda being kidnapped," I said. He turned to face me, and saw the girl pulling me away.

"GOD DANG IT SUZY!" He yelled.

"I'LL MEET UP WITH YA LATER!" I called out.

"BUT-" I never heard what Max said next, because the strange blonde haired girl pulled me out of sight and hearing range.

* * *

**END OF CHAP 2!  
**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Ciao~!**


	3. HAI DAR SUZY!

**{Chap 3}**

"So..." I said. "Mind stop pulling on my wrist, whoever you are? Sooner or later you're gonna yank it off."

"Suzy," The girl said, stopping in her tracks. "My name's Suzy."

"Hi...Suzy..." I said. "I'm-"

"Kaz, right!?" She asked, smile growing in size.

"Yeah. How'd you know that?" I asked, squinting my eyes at her. "You a stalker or somthin'?"

"Yes. Yes she is." A new voice said. I looked to Suzy's side, and noticed a smaller boy with brown hair. "I'm Collin, Suzy's _assistant_. Although I'm more like her slave."

"Hush up, Collin!" Suzy said. "And I'm not a stalker. I just know you cuz your the new student, right?"

"Yeah, but why do you care?" I asked.

"HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT ABOUT BEING INTERESTED IN JOURNALISM!?" Suzy yelled at my face.

"No, not really," I responded.

"WELL BE INTERESTED!"

"MAYBE I DON'T WANNA BE INTERESTED!"

"WHY WOULDN'T YOU WANNA BE INTERESTED!?"

"WHY SHOULD I BE INTERESTED!?"

"CUZ THEN YOU CAN JOIN THE JOURNALISM CLUB!"

"MAYBE I DON'T WANNA BE IN THE JOURNALISM CLUB!"

"WELL MAYBE YOU DO WANNA BE IN THE JOURNALISM CLUB!"

"MAYBE I DO-"

"Would you two PLEASE be quiet!?" Collin asked.

"Not until she agrees to join the journalism club!" Suzy said, crossing her arms.

"Then I guess we'll never shut up!" I said. "Cuz I aint joining!"

_**Bring! Bring! Bring!** _

"That's the bell," Collin said. "Let's just go, Suzy."

"This isn't over, Kaz!" Suzy declared, marching away with Collin. "I SHALL GET YOU TO JOIN THE JOURNALISM CLUB!"

"And I SHALL stuff a sock in your face," I mumbled. Looking around, I realized I had no clue where I was in the school, I didn't have my schedule, and I didn't know where Max was.

"Well aint this fantastic?" I asked no one in general. "Might as well ask someone where I am..." I walked up to a random person student and tapped on their shoulder.

"Yo, can ya tell me where I am?" I asked him. The student turned around to face me, but as soon as he did, he disappeared.

"What the hell!?" I went up to another student, tapped on their shoulder, and the same thing happened. I turned my head and saw a group of more students, and Suzy at the front.

"Suzy!" I called out, running into the crowd.

"Eh?" She asked, turning around. "Kaz! Finally decided to join the club?"

"What? I can't hear you. Lemme get outta this crowd," I said, trying to push myself out of the crowd of people.

"Crowd?" She asked. "This hallway is empty, Kaz."

"Empty?" She was right. There was no one in the hall except me and her. "B-but..."

"Hey listen," She said, walking up to me. "Relax, you must just be a bit nervous and out of it today, since it's your first day. Same thing happened with Max." Suzy handed me a piece of paper. "I got your schedule. G'luck today, and just, you know, take it easy." And then she walked off.

"Yeah...that must be it. Must just be a bit nervous," I said to myself, looking at my schedule. "Mr. Garcia? I think I passed his class while I was walking around with Suzy and Collin."

**{And so, Kaz made it to class about a minute before the bell rang} **

As soon as I entered the class, I practically smiled so big, I'm surprised it didn't fall off my face.

"Hiya, Max!" I said, plopping down in one of the seats next to him. He turned away from an orange haired kid and kinda smiled at me.

"There ya are!" He said. "Lemme guess. Did Suzy try and stick you in her journalism club?"

"Yeah," I chuckled. "Was she the blonde haired person you were warning me about?"

"Yep," He sighed. "She's always trying to get me into her dang club. Although now that YOU'RE here, she'll probably go after you instead of me."

"JOY," I said sarcastically.

"Anyways," Max said. "What classes do you have next?"

"Next?" I said, checking my paper. "Spender. Then Starchman and then Baxter."

"Well we have Starchman together," He said. "Oh! And when you go to Spender, make sure yo-"

"Good morning everyone," A voice said in a sleepy tone. I turned to the front of the class and saw a scruffy looking guy, who I was guessing was Mr. Garcia, plopping down in his seat. He pointed to me, and yawned. "New kid, yada yada, her name's Kaz or something like that. So don't like, bully her or anything. Anyways, *yawn*, let's get on with the lesson."

**{After class}**

I got out of my seat, and started heading towards the door, but Max kept me back.

"Yo, meet me during lunch so we can talk more about what you saw this morning. Alright?" He told me.

"Alright," I agreed, leaving the room.

_'Spender, Spender, Spender. Ah, here's the class!' _I thought to myself, opening a classroom door. When I got in, I saw a teacher at the front of the class. He had blonde hair and was wearing sunglasses.

"You must be Kaz, correct?" He asked.

"Yeah. You're Mr. Spender ?" I responded.

"Yes. You can go ahead and sit where ever you'd like." Spender said, nodding to the area of the class that was full of desks. I walked over to the windows, and took an empty desk that was next to some orange spiky-haired kid.

"Why exactly is he wearing sunglasses, in-freaking-doors!?" I leaned over and whispered to the kid. "Is he trying to look cool?"

"Yeah..." The kid said. "Yeah, pretty much. It doesn't look as cool as he thinks, though."

"I can hear you two," Spender said. And even though he was facing the board, we could both see the glint in his sunglasses.

"We're just telling the truth," I shrugged, getting a small chuckle out of the kid next to me.

"I'm Isaac, by the way," He said.

"I'm Kaz," I told him.

"Oh yeah! The new kid, right? I heard about you," He said.

"HA. Am I famous or somethin'?" I asked.

"Well, I heard this girl, Suzy, ranting about you really loudly in the halls," Isaac said. "Y'know her?"

"...In a way," I sighed.

_**Bring! B****ring!** _

The bell rang, and Spender wrote something on the board.

"Class has started," He informed. "Yesterday, we were learning about-"

He continued talking about class work, but I simply zoned out and looked out the window. It looked like a calm, peaceful day. That is, until a three-eyed dragon thing with 11 legs and 5 wings floated past the window.

_'What the...' _I shook my head and turned back to face Spender, and was surprised to see him looking at me. So was the rest of the class.

"Yes...?" I asked.

"You weren't paying attention," Spender said. "We're you."

"PSHHH," I scoffed. "Maybe..."

"Just pay more attention," Spender said, slightly looking out the window.

"Alright," I mumbled.

"Anyways class, like I was saying..."

**{After class} **

"ONWARD TO LUNCH!" I declared, marching out Spender's classroom.

"Do you even know where the cafeteria is?" Isaac asked, jumping out of his seat to catch up to me.

"...Nope," I shrugged. "I was planning on just wandering around until I found it."

"Just follow me," He said, walking in the opposite direction I was walking.

* * *

**END OF CHAP 3!  
**


End file.
